A New Path
by NoraLipetzky15
Summary: When Elliot leaves SVU, a whole new path opens up for him and Olivia. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Path**

_Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated (: -Nora_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All are Dick Wolf's, sadly._

* * *

It had been another long case for Detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. A 15 year old girl, Lacey, was found raped and sodomized behind her high school. Her rapist also gave her gonorrhea and beat her like it was the perp's own punching bag. Detectives Benson and Amaro spent 72 hours looking for the perp until they got the lead that would bring the girl justice. It was Lacey's best friend, Samantha. Lacey had found out that Samantha was an in the closet lesbian and was about to out her to the entire school. Samantha wouldn't let that happen, so she did those things she did to Lacey to keep her mouth shut. Samantha was found guilty of rape in the first degree, sodomy in the first degree, and assault in the first degree; she was sentenced to a total of thirty years in prison at Sing Sing. Just a typical day in the bleak world of sex crimes.

Nick and Olivia had just returned to the squad room from sentencing when Olivia's phone began to go off. She looked at the caller ID.  
"I have to take this call, Nick." she said while looking at her phone with a small grin. Nick looked at her, and smirked to himself. He nodded, and Olivia walked out.  
"Hey, El." she said, letting those two infamous words slip out in a somewhat seductive tone.  
"Hey, Liv. I really wanted to ask you this in person, but I just can't wait any longer. Listen, I know while I was at SVU, this never could've happened..."  
"What couldn't have happened, El? What are you-"  
Elliot broke in halfway through her speaking.  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out on a date with me? Not as friends or partners, Liv. Like...like a real date."  
Olivia's mouth dropped what almost seemed to the was nervous as hell. She could feel it in his voice. It was so romantic, and she had waited almost 14 years for him to ask that simple question. Ever since Elliot had divorced Kathy, she wanted to make a move. But she didn't want to rush Elliot into another relationship.  
"Liv?" She returned back to earth.  
"El? I'd love to go on a _real _date with you." Olivia said, smiling.  
Elliot smiled on the other side of the phone. He could sense her smiling.  
"Great! How about tonight, say eight o'clock? We can get dinner and then go see _Skyfall. _I know you've been dying to see it."  
"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye, El. See you at eight."

Olivia hung up, and nearly did a back flip. She walked back into the squard room, her smile almost illuminating the room. Fin, Munch, Nick, Amanda, and Captain Cragen did a double take on her. Cragen suddenly picked up on the phone call and what could've possibly made her this happy.  
"Uh Liv, can I speak to you in my office please?" he asked.  
"Of course, Cap."  
Liv walked into Cragen's office with him, and shut the door behind her.  
"El finally asked you out on a date, didn't he?"  
She was stunned that he had picked up on it.  
"How'd you know, Cap?"  
"Elliot's been calling me almost every day for the past two weeks. trying to find a way to ask you out on a date."  
She laughed lightly, and smirked.  
"So when's the big first date?"  
"Tonight at 8."  
"Well I'll let you go then. You and Amaro closed up the Anderson case, so there's nothing really left here to finish. You can submit your DD5s Monday. Now go, this gives you two hours to prepare" Cragen said, smirking.  
"Thanks Cap. See you Monday."  
"See you Liv."  
Liv grabbed her jacket, walked out of the squad room, and walked the two blocks home. She was going to make sure tonight would be her best night with Elliot Stabler.

_Chapter 2 will be up soon! Love you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Path**

_Hey guys, thanks for those who reviewed! Anyways, I couldn't wait any longer so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! -Nora  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does, sadly._

* * *

It was 6:45 by the time Olivia returned to her apartment from the precint. _Great that gives me almost two hours to prepare for tonight. _She placed her badge and gun on the kitchen counter, and locked her door. Her heart was beating was seemed like a million miles per hour. She walked into her bedroom, and shed her work clothes. She headed to her bathroom to take a shower. Olivia methodically placed out everything she needed to look her best: vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash (Elliot's favorite), shaving cream, and a razor.

Olivia submerged herself into the hot water, a relief from the hard day she had faced. She generously added shampoo to her head and made sure to wash each and every strand of her hair. She did the same thing with the conditioner. She lathered her body with soap, shaved, sat under the pelts of hot water for another minute, and then stepped out of the shower. Olivia wrapped one towel around her body and another towel around her hair. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before leaving the bathroom and returning to her bedroom. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out how she was going to present herself tonight. Not to fancy, yet not to relaxed. She finally decided on an au naturale look and something with color. Olivia walked to her closet. She finally decided on a pair of skinny black jeans, black jeans, and a purple knit tank top.

Olivia slipped into the bra and panties set she had been saving for an occasion like this. She was going to finally have Elliot, she thought to herself. She applied deodarant, moisturized her skin, and slipped into her outfit. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. _Damn, I hope he likes this, _Olivia thought to herself. Oliva looked at her clock. 7:30. She had a half hour to do her hair and makeup. She combed her waves, making sure to unknot every imperfection in her hair. She then applied product to it, so the waves would stay in place and wouldn't friz. Then, Olivia did her makeup. She put on some mascara and a dab of lip gloss.

Olivia was touching up the last bits of her hair when someone knocked on her door. _It's time._ She smiled and walked to the door. Olivia took a deep breath, and opened the door. There was Elliot Stabler, standing in front of her with a bouquet of white roses in his hands.  
"Liv, you look...breathtaking." Elliot said, his eyes raking up and down Olivia.  
"Thanks, El. I was about to say the same thing about you."  
Elliot was looking as sexy and handsome as ever. He was in khaki pants, black dress shoes, and a navy v-neck.  
"These are for you."  
"Elliot they're beautiful! You didn't have to get me these."  
"Liv, I would get or do anything for you." He looked into her eyes, emotion showing his his deep blue eyes.  
"You ready to go, Liv?"  
"Yeah! Let me just get my purse."

Olivia grabbed her purse, and walked out of her apartment, hand in hand with Elliot. This was going to be one hell of a night, Olivia and Elliot thought to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Path**

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I reposted Chapter 1 by accident, I'm getting the hang of fanfiction. Chapter 3 will hopefull be longer than the previous chapters. Thanks again! -Nora  
Disclaimer: I own no portions of Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does, sadly._

* * *

The car ride consisted mostly of listening to the radio and telling jokes. It seemed like just another day with the two of them. The song "Miami 2 Ibiza" by Swedish House Mafia ft. Tinie Tempiah came on the radio.  
"Oh my god, this is my jam!" Elliot said, attempting to dance while driving.  
"El, I didn't know you listen to Swedish House Mafia?!" Olivia said, laughing at Elliot's poor dance skills.  
"Hey, don't laugh! Lizzie actually got me hooked to the group."  
"Elliot Stabler, you are so goofy, but it's one of the things I love about you." Olivia said, full of sentiment.

By the song had finished, they had finally arrived at the restaurant. Olivia was astonished. Elliot had taken her to Del Posto, one of the best and most expensive Italian restaurants in New York City.  
"Elliot, are you serious?"  
"Only the best for the best woman. Now come on! Our reservation awaits."  
Elliot opened the car door for Olivia, and she stepped out. He opened the restaurant door for her, and they walked in together, arms linked. Elliot watched every man turn their heads when Olivia stepped in. He couldn't blame them. She looked like the perfect angel.

"May I help you, Sir?" the hostess asked.  
"Hi, yes. We have a reservation for two. The last name's Stabler."  
"Ah, yes. Right this way you two."

The hostess led Elliot and Olivia two a more secluded, dimly lit section of the restaurant. It was elegant, but more than that, it was perfect. They both sat down, and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment or so. Elliot was so in love with Olivia, he couldn't even put it in words. He had been in love with her for fourteen year, but didn't act on it because he was still married to Kathy at the time. But he was a single man now, so nothing could restrict his love for her. Kathy. SVU. Nothing.

Dinner mostly consisted of small talk varying from SVU to Elliot's kids, to Elliot's new job with homicides. Then the discussion, became a little more romantic and a little bit heavier.  
"Liv, you look incredibly beautiful tonight."  
"Thank you, El." She said, blushing.  
"I have to admit something to you. Something I have been needing to tell you for the longest time."  
"What is it, El?" She said looking into his deep pools of blue eyes with affection.  
Elliot took a deep breath, and then proceeded to talk.  
"Olivia Benson, I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I never acted on my feelings though, because I was married to Kathy at the time. Mine and Kathy's marriage was over nine years ago. We just had never officially ended it for the sake of the children. But Kathy along with the children, all understand that Kathy and I just fell out of love. Liv, you sweep me off of my feet every time I'm with you. The reason why I left SVU wasn't because of the fact that sex crimes was taking too much of a toll on me. I left, because I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you. Anyways, the bigger question was if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"  
"Elliot Stabler, I have been in love with you since day one. I have waited fourteen years for you to ask me to be your girlfriend. The answer is a million times yes!" Olivia said, grinning.

Elliot leaned in, and kissed her sweetly and passionately. Their kiss was interrupted by the waiter when he arrived with their food. Elliot ordered spaghetti with meatballs, while Olivia ordered manicotti. They both ate in silence, sneaking glances at each other. They eat everything on their plates, the food was so good. Elliot paid the bill, and the two walked out. When they finally were outside, Elliot said the four words Olivia had always wanted to hear:  
"I love you, Olivia."  
"I love you too, Elliot."

They kissed each other passionately.

"Now come on. The movie theatre is a few blocks from here. We've got a date with Bond." Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's hand and running down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated this story. I contemplated for a long time about whether or not to continue this story, but I have decided to continue writing it. This may seem like a filler chapter, but I promise the next chapter will definitely…satisfy you. Just your common disclosure: I own nothing. It all belongs to Dick Wolf. Thanks again and R&R!_

_-Nora_

**Chapter 4**

Olivia and Elliot left the restaurant and headed east two blocks towards the movie theatre. Elliot was cracking jokes and recalling old stories about the two of them. It seemed like nothing had changed between the two of them. They were both so comfortable around each other that it seemed that it would be a perfect transition to become a couple. But Elliot and Olivia had their fears about this newly budding relationship. Where would it take them? What would happen if they broke up? But those questions were pushed to the backs of their heads. They wanted to live in the now together, and they were going to explore it.

Elliot slipped his hand into Olivia's as they walked into the theatre. Sure, he was completely secure and confident about himself as well as Olivia; he just wanted to show the world how lucky of a guy he was to have this hot, sexy, intelligent woman by his side. Olivia closed her hand within Elliot's as they walked up the ticket counter.  
"Hi, two tickets to _Skyfall_ please." Elliot said to the man behind the counter.

"You two are one lucky couple. You got the last two tickets! That'll be twenty-one fifty please."

"El, let me pay for my ticket." Olivia said, reaching for her wallet.

"No, babe, it's my treat. Everything's on me tonight." Elliot said, squeezing her hand as he reached for money out of his pocket.

Elliot paid the man for the tickets, and they both headed to the designated screening room. The room was packed, but they were able to find two seats in the very back row as the movie began to start. They never let go of each other's hands, and as the movie progressed, Olivia nuzzled her head against Elliot's shoulder. She looked upward towards him with those false innocent eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently, but this time they both knew they wanted more. His tongue begged for entrance, and she granted it. They let each other explore one another, battling for dominance. Suddenly, Elliot and Olivia heard clapping, and looked ahead. The movie was over.

"Let's get out of here 'Liv. I have one more surprise left for the night." Elliot said huskily.

Olivia simply nodded, more turned on than she ever had been her entire adult life. She grabbed Elliot's hand and let him lead them to the car. He opened the car door for her before getting in. Elliot started the car, and began heading west. It was the opposite direction from both their apartments.

"El, where are we-"

"Like I said, it's a surprise." Elliot said mysteriously.

_R&R!_

_-Nora_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! I love you all so much. PLEASE review my chapters! I seriously benefit so much from them. So I was inspired to write this chapter by the song "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood. I think it describes Elliot and Olivia's relationship so well. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R&R! Just a common disclosure: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. _

**Chapter 5**

Elliot and Olivia drove in his Jeep Wrangler for about thirty minutes before arriving to an obscure forest, with a visible pathway.

"You up for a little adventure?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrows.

"With you? Every time yes." Olivia said, leaning up to kiss him. Normally, she hated surprises, but everything was different with Elliot.

Elliot captured her lips sweetly, and then kicked off his shoes.

"I suggest you take off your shoes, as well." Elliot said, before grabbing Olivia's hand.

"Elliot, what the-"Olivia began to say as Elliot tugged her along as he began to run into the forest.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed as she giggled and ran with Elliot.

Something was different about this forest. The fact that it was so desolate and quiet made it so much more perfect. Olivia let things take its course this time, and waited to see what happen. About a half mile later, Elliot and Olivia arrived at beach shore, where a beach blanket, picnic basket, and a two glasses of champagne laid.

"You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" Olivia said, looking up to Elliot.

"I didn't know actually, 'Liv. I was going to fight for you, whether your answer was yes or no. I love you so fucking much Olivia Marie Benson, and two years away from you killed me. I knew I would see you again, and it would be different. You forever altered my life almost sixteen years ago. You made me the man I am today, and I want to make sure that every day you spend with me is perfect. Every time I'm with you I fall in love with you all over again." Elliot said, choking up towards the end.

"Elliot, I love you too. So much." Olivia said, kissing him with so much raw emotion.

Her dress moved with the wind, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. It was like something from those romantic chick-flicks, they both thought. They both broke apart, and looked up at each other, the love and desperation for each other shining visibly. Elliot took Olivia's hand, and led her to the blanket.

"You know I'm going to marry you someday." Elliot said.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Olivia said, seductively, yet stunned.

"I'm going to show you what true love is, grace you with my charm and charisma," Elliot said, shining a crooked smile as Olivia laughed.

"And then, when you're least expecting it, I'll sweep down on one knee and ask you to marry me." Elliot said, leaning in.

"Mmm, sounds perfect." Olivia said, closing the space between them. Soon the kissing became more of a make out session. Olivia tugged on Elliot's tie, and his hand grazed her dress's hem line.

"Liv, baby I don't have protection on me, so if you want to wait, I mean, I will wait." Elliot said sweetly.

"I want nothing between us, El. I want you show me what true love is, like you said."

Elliot looked up at her for a moment, stunned, before lifting Olivia up, holding her by her waist. He stood up, and kissed her.

As he held her, she took off his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You know I'll never drop you." Elliot said as he shook off his shirt, grabbing her ass.

"I know. I trust you." Olivia said, her eyes glistening.

Elliot kissed her passionately, unzipping her dress with one hand as he did. Olivia's dress fell down, and revealed her smooth tan skin.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Elliot said as he laid Olivia down on the blanket, and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed their clothes to the side, both finally naked.

"You are the most handsome, sexiest guy in the world." Olivia said, as Elliot's muscles rippled. He was toned and fit, for a 45 year old man.

Elliot aligned himself with Olivia's opening, looking up at her.

"I'm ready." Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot smiled back, before gently sliding in. He stopped for a moment, letting Olivia adjust to his size.

"Fuck, 'Liv, you're tight. So good."

"I'm good baby. Keep going." Olivia said, moaning.

Elliot started out slow, and gradually picked up the pace. He was close, and he knew he was going to last long.

"'Liv, baby, I'm so close baby."

"Cum inside me baby, I want to feel you inside me as I cum."

That did it for Elliot.

"'Livvvvvvv" Elliot moaned as he came inside Olivia.

"Jesus, El, I'm cumming!" Olivia yelled.

After they had both finished their climax, Elliot collapsed next to Olivia, and kissed her.

"Thank you for the best night of my life, El." Olivia said.

"Thank you, 'Liv, for giving me, us, a chance. I promise every day, every night, I will show you nothing but love." Elliot said, kissing her.

Olivia nuzzled her head into his chest before falling asleep, listening to the waves clash.

_So what did you think? R&R!_

_-Nora_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story! Special thanks to those who review them as well. Your reviews are motivation for me to continue, and your critiques make a better writer altogether. So, I was writing this chapter as I was listening to "Lost at Sea" by Zedd (he's the DJ who produced "Clarity"). Certain songs put me in a good place to write, and the honestly get my creativity flowing. So check out the song, after reading, of course. Just a common disclosure: I own nothing, sadly. It all belongs to Dick Wolf. R&R!_

**Chapter 6**

Olivia woke up to the smell of sea salt and sex. _Weird combo, _Olivia thought, but then remembered the night before. How could she forget? She had made love with her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, the man she had loved for over 15 years. Olivia let out a sigh of happiness, before turning to look up at Elliot. Surely enough, Elliot was wide awake, holding her as he looked out to the sea.

"Morning." Olivia said, smiling.

"Morning, baby." Elliot said, leaning in to kiss her.

Olivia closed the space between them, and reciprocated the kiss. It was sweet, yet had all the feelings they felt the night before in it.

"Mmm, how long have you been up?" Olivia said groaning.

"About an hour. I've just been watching the waves, and you sleep. It's only 6:30, though, so we have an hour before we have to get to work." Elliot said contently.

"How is Major Case working for you by the way?" Olivia asked.

They hadn't really talked about work that much since they rekindled their relationship.

"Eh, it's alright. I mean I miss all the guys, and you, at Special Victims, but Major Case certainly has variety case wise. The detectives there are alright too. They tell me I'm a bit hot-headed and a jackass at times, though." Elliot said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you're my hot-headed jackass." Olivia said seductively.

"Mmmm, yeah I am." Elliot said smiling, leaning in to kiss her.

Their kiss was interrupted by one of their cell phone's ringing.

"Ugh, it's me." Olivia said.

"Take the call baby." Elliot said, grabbing the phone for her.

"Benson. Yeah. Really? Uh, all be there as fast as I can." Olivia hung up the phone, looking up, stunned.

"What is it?" Elliot said, lying up.

"Cragen and Chief of D's want to see me."

"For what? What could the Chief of D's possibly want with you? Did you something?" Elliot asked inquisitively, laughing.

"No. He said it was actually something good."

"Hm. Well let's get going then. I can swing you by your apartment, and let you get dressed."

"Okay. I have a spare pair of work clothes of yours at my place." Olivia said putting her clothes back on from the night before.

"You still have a pair of clothes for me at your house?" Elliot said, his heart swelling.

"Yeah. I knew that you'd come back, eventually. You just needed time."

"I love you so much Olivia." Elliot said, kissing Olivia, as he buckled his belt.

Elliot buttoned his shirt, and was about to tie his tie, before Olivia snatched it from him. She unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, and ruffled it a bit.

"I like this look. It makes you look sexier. I think you should just wear this." Olivia said, smirking.

"Fine. But you have to wear the spare outfit of yours I have in my trunk. Like you said, I just needed time." Elliot said.

"Okay, baby."

Elliot and Olivia walked back to Elliot's car. Elliot grabbed the spare pair of clothes for Olivia from the trunk of his car. It was a white v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"You're so lucky I'm wearing a white bra." Olivia said as they hopped into Elliot's Jeep, and drove to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

_So what'd you think? I know it's just a setting scene for what's coming up, but it does get better! Please R&R!_

_-Nora_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I went on a mission trip to help adults with mental disabilities for a week, and then I got a bit tied up with my softball. Now I'm in Michigan with my family, and we don't have a computer at the house, but I was finally able to get away today! Such a BIG thanks to everyone who is following and/or reviewing this story. Thank you for not giving up on this story as well. I'll be gone next week volunteering with Habitats for Humanity, so it may be about another week to a week and a half after this that I will update again. Thanks again and R&R!_

_-Nora_

**Chapter 7**

A half hour later, Elliot and Olivia arrived at the squad room. Elliot took a big sigh and tensed up a little bit. It had been almost two years since he had last been yet alone seen the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

"You want to come in with me, El?" Olivia asked, seeing Elliot's current state of mind.

"Uh, not this time baby. Maybe next time, though. I think I'm going to go home and shower. On the bright side, it'll let me prepare our next big date." Elliot said, laughing it off.

"Okay," Olivia said, hopping out of his Jeep. She leaned over and gave Elliot a peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." Elliot said, and he meant every word.

Elliot watched Olivia walk into the station house, and then drove away. He wondered what the squad was like now. He heard Munch had been promoted to desk sergeant, and their were two new rookie additions to the squad: a man and woman. The man's partner was Liv's and the woman's, Fin. Elliot contemplated what would've happened had he not left the squad. He probably would've been grilled by IAB, probably would've lost his job and his pension. He didn't care about that. The greatest thing Elliot had lost was right in front of him, and he wasn't about to lose her again. Elliot went towards the highway and began driving westbound.

Olivia walked into the squad room, and it seemed like all eyes were on her. Grins, eyes of wonder, were all on her. _Do I look disheveled? Is my shirt not tucked in? _She thought to herself, casually looking down towards her waist. Everything about her seemed fine. Olivia held her head high with confidence, walked towards Cragen's office, and knocked on his door.

"Cap, it's me, 'Liv!" Olivia said gently.

"Come in!"

Olivia walked in and found Cragen surrounded by three other men, two of them whom she knew. One was David Greylord, the head of the Morris Commission; the other was Lieutenant Tucker from IAB. The other man, was in a dark navy suit, and reminded 'Liv of a younger Donald Cragen. A worried and angered look came across her face.

"Don't worry 'Liv, you're not in trouble. It's good news actually." Cragen said, a quick smirk crossing his face.

"The rat squad's here and it's good news?" Olivia said, her voice seeming kind of snappy.

"I'd like to introduce you to Edward McNamara. He's the chief coordinator for the annual NYPD Gala and Awards Ceremony." Tucker said, keeping a cold, docile face.

Stunned and engrossed in bewilderment, Olivia stuck her hand out and shook McNamara's hand, offering a simple _How do you do. _Elliot probably would've liked this guy. A simple guy, with a fully Irish name. He would've gotten a kick out of him.

"As you know, Detective Benson, every year, all of New York's finest gather in one place for dinner and receive awards for heroism, bravery, and accomplishments if they're lucky. Every year, we award one member of the force the Lewis Valentine Lifetime Achievement Award. The recipient of this award has demonstrated throughout their career heroism, acts of bravery, a persistent pursuit of justice for all, and leadership in the most despairing situations. Every year captains of the major squads, such as Special Victims, Homicide, Vice, Narcotics, Major Case, and many more come together with a nominee who they believe demonstrate these qualities. They review the nominees' careers and vote on who they believe should be awarded the Valentine Award." McNamara said.

"I don't follow." Olivia said, her heart pounding.

"Olivia, what Mr. McNamara is trying to say, is that the NYPD and I are happy to tell you that you are this year's Valentine Award recipient. You are the first detective in the history of the Special Victims unit to be nominated, let alone chosen for this award." Cragen said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, I'm honored." Olivia said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you so much!"

"We ask that if you have any family or significant others you have in your life besides your squad that they'd attend as well. We'd also ask that you keep your knowledge of being this year's recipient secret. The best part of the gala is all of the officer's wondering who will receive the Valentine Award." Tucker said, finally chiming in.

"Go home 'Liv, celebrate. It's Sunday. I'm pretty sure nothing is going on today. But before you leave, Mr. McNamara would like to have a picture taken of the two of us, as well as Lieutenant Tucker."

"It'd be my pleasure." Olivia said grinning.

As Olivia, Cragen, and Tucker smiled for the picture, Elliot was walking out of a jewlrey store with a small box in hand.

_So what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? R&R!_


End file.
